A Different Kind Of Love Story
by Acousticall
Summary: Hi. This is Hi-I-am-Marina. I am making a new account because of different reasons.- Summary's are to mainstream for me '-'
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys my old account was hi-i-am-marina but I thought I'd start fresh but with this story I was writing so if you never read it I'm going to do it over.**

* * *

Zoey walked down the stairs of her house and saw her boyfriend Mike sleeping on the couch. ''Mike wake up.'' She said kneeling in front of the couch.

'...'

''Mike wake up.'' Zoey said pushing him lightly .

''Huh what Zoey?''

''Yeah who else would it be?''

''My mom.'' Mike turned to his side to go back to sleep.

''Very funny but you need to get up now.''

''Why Zoe.'' **(I don't think he called her that in the show but he does now 0-0)**

''Because we're going to my parents house.''

''Fun.'' Mike said sarcastically.

''Just get dress.''

''Fine.''

Zoey walked up stairs to get dressed

* * *

Mike was sitting on the couch thinking about how the past ten years have been. Amazing. All it has been was amazing he has been with the girl he has loved for ten year. He realized not all of it has been perfect.

**(Flashback)**

''Zoe are you home!'' Mike yelled for downstairs.

No answer.

''Zoe!''

All of the sudden the phone rang. Mike answered it.

''She has what!''

''Is she okay?''

''I'll be there as quick as i can.''

Mike ran outside to his car and drove to hospital as fast as he could. When he got out he ran inside.

''Hi, sir. What can i do for you?'' Said a young lady with bleached blonde hair.

''Yes Where is Zoey Anderson's room?'' **(I don't think they said her last name.)**

''She's in room 316.''

''Thanks!'' Mike ran to 316 open the door and saw his girlfriend with a broken leg and a broken arm.

''Oh my gosh Zoey are you okay?''

''Mike?''

''Yes it's me Zoe.'' Mike said knelling down beside her.

''I'm fine. I'm in a little pain but i'm fine.''

''What happened Zoe?''

**(Flashback time ;D)**

Zoey was walking down the street, when all of the sudden she felt like someone was following her.

''Hey baby.'' Some random guy came up to her.

''Um...I'm not your baby and who are you?'' Zoey said as nicely as she could.

''Your worst nightmare.'' The man said shoving her in a big bag.

* * *

(STILL FLASHBACK)

Zoey screamed till she couldn't scream anymore. All of the sudden she dropped out of the bag and onto the floor

''What do you want?'' Zoey asked backing up a little, but the man kept coming closer and closer

''You.''

Zoey got up and started running but before she go anywhere the man grabbed her and pulled her on the bed and tied her up.

''What do you want fro-.'' But before she could finish her sentence the man started bending her arm the wrong way.

"OW! STOP PLEASE!'' Zoey begged. ''Please.. stop..''

All of the sudden she heard a cracking noise.

''OW!''

Then the man started bending her right leg.

''OW!'' Then she heard a cracking noise again. All of the sudden she heard sirens.

(END FLASHBACK)

''Zoe I'm so sorry I shouldn't have left you.''

"Babe it's fine you had to go to work they called you in.''

''I know I'm sorry.'' Mike said sadly.

(END END FLASHBACK)

Mike just sat there for quite some time when he heard Zoey coming down the stair.

''You ready to go?'' Asked Zoey.

"Yep. Come on.'' Mike got up and started walking out of the door with Zoey

* * *

When Mike and Zoey got to her parents house Mike felt incredibly nervous. This was the night he was going to ask her parents if he can marry her. Zoey's parents never really liked him, but they didn't care as long as their little girl is happy.

They both walked in to be greeted by a small dog braking.

''Hey Oreo.'' Zoey went down to pet the small black and white dog ''MOM! DAD!''

"Hey Zoe-bear.'' her came out of the living room to hug her. ''Hello Mike.''

''Hi Sir.'' Mike said nervously rubbing the back of his neck _'I sure as hell hope my other personality's don't come out tonight.'_

''Hi sweetie!'' Zoey's mom yelled from the kitchen. ''Hi Mike!''

"Hi miss.'' Mike yelled back a little more calmly. ''Sir can I have a word with you please?''

"Sure Mike.'' Mike and Zoey's dad walked outside and started talking.''

''So sir I have a very important question.'' Mike said nervously and looking away.

''Go ahead son.''

''Can I marry Zoey...?''

Zoey's dad stood there for a moment. He knew this was coming but not this soon! He took a deep breath and started. ''Mike are you sure you want to be with Zoey for a long time. You guys have only been dating for 5 years. Are you sure?''

''Ye_s sir I love her with all my heart. She is the only one that understands me and loves me for me.''_

_''Well Mike..''_

_''Yes..'' Mike knew this was going to happen hes going to say no._

_''I give you permission to marry Zoey.''_

_''Oh my god! Thank you sir!'' Mike hugged him but realized what hes doing and quickly backs away ''Sorry..''_

_''It's okay son.'' Mike and Zoey's dad walked back in to see Zoey and her mom setting up the dining room table._

_While Zoey's dad walked over in the kitchen Zoey walked over to Mike. ''Hey babe why do you look so happy?'' Zoey asked looking him in the eyes._

_''No reason Zoe.''_

_''Oka_y Mike. Lets get back in there.''

**(When they got home... Didn't know what else to do..)**

When Mike and Zoey got home they changed their clothes and started to lay down in bed. Mike noticed Zoey was half asleep and she wouldn't remember anything the next morning. That gave him an idea.

''Hey Zoe.''

''Yeah Mike''

''What would you do if I asked you to marry me?''

''I would say yes Mike. I love you so much.'

Mike got up pulled out a ring, got on one knee. ''Zoey will you marry me?''

''Yes!''

* * *

Zoey got up the next morning and felt something heavy on her finger. She looked and saw it was a ring. _''What the hell? When did this happen?''_

''MIKE! Get in here now!''

A few moments later he came through the door way. ''Yes Zoe?''

''What is this?'' Zoey asked holding up her hand with the ring on it.

''Haha.. About that. Last night I asked you to marry me.''

''You did?'' Zoey asked confused.

''Yes sweetheart.''

''Okay I guess I don't remember.''

* * *

**Okay guys! I'm going to continue this tomorrow.**

**PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE ABOUT ME MAKING A NEW ACCOUNT. OR SAY I'M STEALING CAUSE THIS IS THE SAME PERSON o.o**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoey went downstairs and saw Mike making breakfast. ''Hey Mike.''

Mike turned around and saw Zoey folding her arms and looking in a different direction. "Zoe are you mad at me?''

"Well I just wanted to remember you asking me to marry you.."

"Aw. Zoe I'm sorry. I know how you would want to remember, but guess what I found though!'' Mike walked over to Zoey and showed her the necklace she lost on the season five final.

''Oh my god Mike! How did you find it!''

"Well Cam called me and said he found it when he was scuba diving around the island. Here let me put it on."

Zoey turned around and Mike gently put the necklace on and turned Zoey around. ''I can't believe he found this I missed it so much'' Zoey gave Mike a soft kiss and hugged him tight.

''I love you, Zoey.''

"I love you too, Mike"

* * *

"I want her back.''

''I know. I want Mike I've loved him ever sense the beginning of 5th season''

''I really loved her. She made me feel special and Mike is not ruining it.''

"Just keep doing the plan.''

''Okay. Goodbye Courtney.''

''Bye Mal.''

Mal walked off whistling a familiar tune

* * *

**Well... That ending just came to me out of no where xD**

**TOTALLY OOC! **

**Well I'm going to do longer chapters but I just needed to put something in so.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Mike walks up behind her and hugs her. " You want to watch a movie with me, Zoe?"

"Sure. What movie though?"

"It doesn't mat-" Mike got interrupted by a knock on the door. Zoey walked over to the door and was suprised by what she saw. She stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"Mal.."

"Good job, sweetie." Mal said rolling his eyes.

"How is this even possible? You look just like Mike but a completely different person."

"Anything can happen." Mal started whistling.

"What do you want?"

"You."

"What?"

"Yep I want you. When we were on the island. You made me feel something. It changed me. I love you I think. I want you and Mike won't get in the way of that."

"Well I love Mike. I'm sorry. Look just leave Mal. " Zoey looked at the window and saw Mike looking through it.

"What's that?" Mal look at the big diamond ring on her finger.

"Mike asked me to marry him.."

"I'm leaving goodbye Zoey."

Zoey just stood there. Did she really have feelings for Mal. No she can't be Mike is amazing .

Zoey walked in the house and saw Mike sitting on the couch watching TV "So why was Mal here?"

Mike looked at her. "He told you don't lie. He came up to me once and probably said the same thing. Don't lie to make me feel better about that."

"I'm sorry.."

"It's fine. He just makes me so mad."

"Why?" Zoey asked while walking to him and sitting in his lap.

"He's trying way to hard to get you and I won't allow it." Mike sighed.

"Mike.. that's not going to happen. Okay? I love you not him."

Mike smiled and lightly kissed Zoey. "Okay."

* * *

**Okay guys I'm ending it there. Why? Cause tomorrow I'm goimg on a cruise and I won't be able to post till next sunday. Probably Monday though. Bye guys!**


End file.
